


Drag You Into My Heart (ON INDEFINITE HIATUS)

by homoboutique



Category: K-pop, Kpop - Fandom, Monsta X (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Comedy, Coming Out, Crossdressing, Dad!Shownu, Daddy Kink, Domestic Fluff, Drag Queens, Family, Family Feels, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gay, Gay Bar, Gay Club, Gay Love, Implied Sexual Content, Light Angst, M/M, Sort of? - Freeform, dad!namjoon, drag queen Jimin, drag queen changkyun, drag queen hyungwon, drag queen jin, drag queen minhyuk, like tbh dodo just calls Hoseok daddy for like...the show purpose I guess, mom!Jin, mom!kihyun, monsta x-ray personas
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2020-03-05 07:19:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18823816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/homoboutique/pseuds/homoboutique
Summary: Hyungwon is a professor of art history by day...and a beautiful and famous drag queen, named DoDo,  by night.Hoseok is the bisexual dumbass that falls in love with him.But is life ever that simple?Will feature:ShowkiJoohyukIM as the drag queen trainee that everyone babies (Lots of family feels)(Everyone is the age they are currently. Yes that makes Hyungwon like the youngest professor ever)Oh and BTS will come in later!





	1. Bitchy Bossy Bottoms (AKA: Kihyun and Minhyuk)

**Author's Note:**

> Let it be known that this is, obviously, COMPLETELY FICTIONAL! This has nothing to do with the real life monsta x and I am simply, like all fanfic writers, taking what I think I known of an idol and using it to basically create a fictional character. This is not real and has no bearing on them in real life. We do not known them or their preferences or actual selves, I am creating a totally fictional story. Because of this please be respectful.  
> Disclaimer: 
> 
> I obviously don't own anything but the plot...duh!
> 
> PS: (Implied Sexual content only)  
> Also there will be no smut or anything beyond kissing in this fic. I don't feel comfortable writing it so please don't ask for it. It may be implied things go further but like a PG13 movie, it will cut away.

Hoseok sighed as he felt himself be dragged along, arm painfully twisted by the little pixie of a man in front of him. His best friend Kihyun really was a complete pain in the ass and his boyfriend did absolutely nothing to curb that. If anything, Shownu was Kihyuns number one enabler and spoiled him rotten, well, more rotten then he already was. Hoseok had known the other man since they were about 14 and he had always acted like he was in charge of everyone and everything around him. Take tonight for example, they were going down to Seoul’s gay district to see a drag show that Kihyun’s work friend, Minhyuk, would be preforming in. Somehow Kihyun had suckered him into going even though clubbing really was not his scene and, even worse, he had to be up early for his shift at the bodyguard firm that him and Shownu owned. Though, Shownu seemed completely carefree of their 7am call time, so in turn, despite Hoseok’s complaints, here he was now at the entrance of the club showing his ID and forking over hard earned cash. 

Kihyun and Shownu were now in front of him as they entered the packed club, Kihyun checking behind him constantly to make sure his little duckling was still behind them. 

“Such a mother,” Hoseok muttered under his breath, grimacing as he smelled the unique club smell of sex and alcohol, brushing away a swath of glitter that had just fallen from the upper level of the club and onto his jacket. At least he had gotten to wear some stylish, if not a little slutty, clothing to this event. He did appreciate all the looks he was getting from the various men, some of whom turned from their own partners to leer at him. His hair was a platinum blonde and styled to perfection, thanks to Kihyun being a stylist, and to compliment that he was dressed head to toe in black, his jeans ripped all the way up to the top of his thighs and his shirt, while also black, was only mesh and put all his muscles on full display. He smirked as he passed by the reflective surface of the walls and saw his own image as they walked up to the second floor and into what was dubbed “The X-ray Room.” This room was essentially a bunch of round tables with chairs and a big stage that ended in a catwalk going through the isle. It was swathed in reds and blacks and reminded Hoseok of the venue of a burlesque show. 

Catching up with his friends pretty fast, he noticed as they walked into the room that it was equally as packed, all the chairs taken and the standing area was very overcrowded. Hoseok felt more than one person squeeze his ass as they waded through the crowd. Huffing, he looked over to see Shownu basically bodyguarding a completely unaware Kihyun, rolling his eyes Hoseok followed them and got to their reserved table, compliments of Minhyuk, at the front right next to the catwalk like stage. Plopping down, Hoseok had to roll his eyes again as he saw his best friend ignore his own chair in favor of sitting on his boyfriend’s lap. 

“Real classy KiKi,” he snarked, raising a brow. Kihyun scowled at him, sticking out his tongue and snuggling closer to his buff lover, while Shownu winked and pumped his eyebrows. Giving a pretend gag, Hoseok turned to look at their row’s seatmates. Next to him was a very handsome man, his profile quite striking, as was his bright flaming red hair. His assessing gaze caught the attention of the man though and he turned to Hoseok and smiled, his smile big and his eyes becoming tiny. Hoseok felt himself give into the man’s infectious energy and smiled back, his white teeth flashing. 

“I’m Hoseok,” he tried to get out over the insanely loud Lady Gaga song that was currently assaulting their ears. The man inclined his head. 

“Jooheon,” the other replied and put out his hand which Hoseok shook as he took in the man’s interesting outfit. He looked extremely…street? Was that the right way to describe it? He had all the aura of a rapper and the clothing to match and it stood out a bit in the clubbing scene. Hoseok thought it really suited him though and was about to ask him what he did for a living when the music suddenly cut, and the crowd started cheering. Hoseok turned his attention back to the stage and saw an absolutely stunning drag queen strut out onto the stage. The performer had shoulder blade length brown hair that ran in ringlets down her back and had bangs that caressed her forehead. Her dress, which was skin tight and low cut was dripping, and he meant completely, with pink rhinestones, and fell all the way to the floor. Her smile was captivating and felt like a ray of sunshine kissed him as she got to the end of the stage to address the crowd, a microphone in hand. 

“The MC,” he thought to himself. 

“Welcome my darlings!” the queen exclaimed, throwing a hand into the hair and doing, what Hoseok could only describe as, a sexy curtsey. “This is the X-ray room and I am your fabulous host, Minji,” she smiled and did a twirl in her matching pink stilettos. From his side he heard Kihyun cheer loudly…Oh this had to be his friend, Minhyuk! The man had said the other had a smile like sunshine. Suddenly, the thousand-watt sunshine smile was directed toward their part of the audience and Minhyuk aka Minji, sauntered over to them. 

“KiKi! Sweetheart, you came! I’m so happy, baby!” Minhyuk bent down to press a kiss to Kihyun’s cheek and he, in turn, pressed a kiss to the back of the lady’s hand. Shownu on the other hand looked less than impressed and pulled a laughing Kihyun closer to his chest and glared at the offending queen as she straightened back up with a deep belly laugh.

“Oh sweetie, you don’t need to look so concerned! Me and KiKi are only friends. Trust me, bottom and bottom doesn’t mix, my sweet. We would have nothing to do in the bedroom except touch each other’s perky little asses,” he laughed as he tried to calm Shownu who gave one of his awkward little smiles and gave Kihyun a very possessive kiss on the lips, as if to make sure that the crowd that was now looking their way knew who the smaller man was here with. 

“Besides” Minhyuk continued “My lover is here tonight to support me. Jooheonie, Honey Bee, where are you, baby?” He called out and to Hoseok’s surprise the man next to him raised a hand.

“Right here, lovely,” he answered, standing up as Minhyuk walked over to him, swaying her hips very seductively. Hoseok saw the other man lick his lips. 

“Hi, Baby,” Minhyuk purred and bent down, her nice fake cleavage on show to Jooheon and the crowd, who wolf whistled, and pressed a delicate kiss to the other man’s lips. Giving off the very aura of a princess. Jooheon whispered something in the queen’s ear and the other gave a wink and a dainty laugh, pressing his hands to the bigger man’s chest and sexily pushing him back down in his seat. Minhyuk finishing by standing up and blowing a kiss to the Jooheon, who caught it and tucked in into his pants pocket, blushing a bit, the crowd catcalling the two lovebirds. Hoseok himself had to smile, they were kind of perfect for each other. 

“Now, as perfect, ravishing, and talented you all know your MC is,” he paused as the crowd applauded uproariously. “I am sure you all want to know what tonight’s challenge is!”  
Hoseok furrowed his brow, challenge? What was this going to turn into, the gay hunger games? He questioned, looking over to Kihyun who was cheering in between making out with Shownu, who looked very happy he agreed to come tonight. 

“As if with Kihyun he ever had any choice” Hoseok thought to himself. Refocusing his attention on the stage he caught the explanation of the challenge as it fell from Minhyuk’s pink dusted lips. 

“As usual with our challenges, tonight you can indeed win a fabulous prize courtesy of the X-ray Room! Tonight’s is one of the most exciting yet, I must say. Not only is the prize,” he paused for effect “EXO tickets,” Hoseok heard he whole room basically explode into screams “but the challenge is with the beautiful, the daring, the drop dead gorgeous, queen of all queens….DODO!” the queen screamed out. And somehow, which really blew Hoseok’s mind since he was quite the Kai fan, THAT got even more cheers and screaming than the ticket announcement! Hoseok turned to Kihyun with a questioning look but the younger just shrugged his shoulders, his head cocked to the side, curious. Minhyuk clearly hadn’t mentioned the details of the challenge to him or explained who this Dodo character was. 

“I know, I know, my darlings. We all love Dodo. We would all die for the beauty that is Dodo, but unfortunately can only pick one of you gays to play with tonight,” she winked at the crowd “or should I say play the game.” 

Hoseok heard shouts of “Pick me! Pick me!” over and over in the crowd and he found himself incredibly curious in what this “queen of queens” was going to be like. He came back to himself when he felt Kihyun harshly elbow him in the ribs, scowling he whipped his head around, ready to yell, when the smaller man pointed up at the stage and Hoseok came face to face with the beautiful face of “Minji”. 

“Well…you are gorgeous, maybe you can be the perfect rival for our Dodo,” Minhyuk taunted, offering a manicured hand to Hoseok to grab so he could be led onto the stage. 

“But I…..I don’t…this is my first time here. Surely, someone else would be better to…” He tried to get out but Mihyuk cut him off. 

“Nonsense! I am the authority around here…” she scanned Hoseok up and down “Daddy,” she decided on, smirking “…so you just follow what I say. I am after all,” she turned to the crowd and they all screamed. 

“THE QUEEN!” 

“That’s right, my darlings! I’m glad to see not all of you have had your brains fucked out recently,” Minhyuk laughed, dragging Hoseok to the middle of the stage, and he was very much reminded of the start of this evening. Why was everyone Kihyun knew a bitchy bossy bottom? He supposed that birds of a feather really must flock together. 

“Perfect! I really love when hot men listen to me. I really think that’s my kink. Would you agree, Honey Bee?” he questioned to the red head absolutely hanging off his every word like a starving man. 

“Now…are you all ready for the main star of the X-ray room? Please Welcome our resident reigning queen of the popularity contest and the girl that could steal your man with one look, DODO!” Minhyuk yelled, his voice echoing in the room as the crowd screamed their heads off, however that all faded to the back as Hoseok’s entire universe felt like it tilted on its axis and his little bisexual heart began to weep as he laid eyes on the most beautiful person he had ever seen in his entire life. His heart speed up and he felt as if he might pass out as the drag queen made her way elegantly over to him. The beauty had hair similar to “Minji’s” but was parted down the middle and framed the delicate face of the queen perfectly. Her big eyes and red tinted plush doll like lips were highlighted by her pale skin and it was all wrapped together by an off the shoulder red velvet dress that left absolutely nothing and yet, frustratingly, everything to the imagination. Her long black lashes flashed at him enticingly as she got close enough for him to smell the scent of rose tumbling off her. 

“Hello, “daddy”. I’m Dodo.”


	2. Not a Chapter

Hey y’all,   
So I know I haven’t updated this story in a long time. As most of you probably know, Wonho left MX. He’s my Ult bias and I adore him to my core and this has absolutely shaken me. I can’t even really look at this story, so I’m putting it on indefinite hiatus. Thank you for reading and enjoying my first chapter and I hope everyone is doing okay after this awful news.


End file.
